Siete cerditos y Morgoth
by Beledien
Summary: Viejísmo fic que cuenta de manera muy absurda la Dagor Bragollach. como ya saben es parodia, así que advertidos quedan


**Nota:** como bien ya saben Morgoth y los cerdit... digo los elfos son obra del profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos muchas horas de entretenimiento, por eso lo que viene a continuación es sólo una parodia muy absurda, debo decir, de la Dagor Bragollach, además que es uno de los primeros fics que escribí, por favor no se tomen las cosas muy enserio, yo no lo hago.

**Los siete cochinitos y Morgoth**

Había una vez siete cerditos o más bien eran elfos. El asunto es que al morir su padre, los siete decidieron ir a conquistar nuevas tierras y fue así que partieron e hicieron sus adorables casitas, castillos mejor dicho.

Los dos cerdit... no, elfitos más vagos, me refiero a Celegorm y Curufin hicieron sus castillito de paja cerca del paso del Aglón en Himlad. Los otros dos elfitos un poco menos vagos, pero sólo un poco, buscaron lugares distintos para construir sus castillitos, Maglor hizo su castillito y un fuerte de madera entre los brazos del Gelion, y Caranthir construyó su castillito de madera cerca del lago Helevorn. De todos los hermanos Maedhros era él más precavido, y por eso construyó su Castillito de ladrillo y piedra sobre la colina de Himring. Sus hermanos se burlaron de él pues les parecía al estar su castillo más cerca de Morgoth sería el primero que atacara.

Los otros dos Amrod y Amras eran aun más vagos que Celegorm y Curufin, Así que no construyeron ningún castillo y se dedicaron a vagar por los bosques sabiendo que cualquier ataque caería primero sobre cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores.

Fue así que un día Morgoth vino a las tierras de Celegorm y Curufin y les dijo:

"Está bien cerdit... no, digo elfos, no saldrán a mi encuentro?"

"Ni por un pedazo de nuestras puntiagudas orejas orejina orejona." Le respondieron de mala manera.

"Entonces mis dragones soplaran y soplaran y su casa incendiaran."

Y los dragones de Morgoth soplaron y soplaron y el castillo de paja incendiaron y los pobres elfos despavoridos huyeron.

"A donde iremos hermano ahora que nuestro castillo ha sido incendiado?" Preguntó Curufin.

"Podríamos ir a casa de Maglor o de Caranthir." Le respondió Celegorm

"Eso ni pensarlo sus castillos están tan lejos." Dijo Curufin.

"Podríamos con Maedhros en la colina de Himring." Sugirió Celegorm.

"Si, pero tendríamos que subir todo ese cerro, además soportar el mal humor de Maedhros."

"Entonces lo único que nos queda es ir Nargothrond con el primo Finrod." Repuso Celegorm.

Pero Morgoth creyó que los elfos habían huido donde sus hermanos y fue a buscarlos primero al fuerte de Maglor, quien se recibía ese día la visita de su hermano Caranthir.

"Bueno marran... no, digo elfos no saldrán a mi encuentro."

"Ni por un pedazo de nuestra puntiagudas orejas orejina orejona."

"entonces mis dragones soplaran y soplaran y su casa incendiaran."

Y los dragones soplaron y el castillo y el fuerte de madera (que no resultó tan fuerte) se incendiaron y los pobres elfos despavorido huyeron.

qué haremos hermano, ahora que tu castillo ha sido incendiado?" pregunto Caranthir acongojado.

"Iremos a tu castillo." Le respondió Maglor apesadumbrado.

Y los hermanos se fueron al lago Helevorn donde la misma historia se repitió.

"Y ahora a donde iremos?" preguntó Caranthir con tristeza.

"Donde Maedhros es lo único que nos queda." Le respondió Maglor a su hermano.

Y los dos elfitos se fueron donde Maedhros, quien los recibió no sin antes reprocharles por su falta de previsión. Entonces Morgoth llegó y les gritó.

"está bien cochin... digo elfos, no saldrán a mi encuentro, y no respondan ni por un pedazo de mi puntiaguda oreja orejina orejona porque no respondo."

"ni por un pedazo de mi mano derecha." le respondió Maedhros de mala manera. Entonces Morgoth se enfureció y mando a sus dragones diciendo:

"Está bien, entonces mis dragones soplaran y soplaran y su casa incendiaran."

Y sus dragones soplaron y soplaron pero nada lograron, tal vez que Morgoth se muera del aburrimiento, y ya punto de dormirse escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta de su casa y desde lejos le decía.

"Está bien cerdit... digo Morgoth no saldrás a mi encuentro?" era Fingolfin quien retaba a Morgoth a un curiosos duelo. Morgoth aburrido por no poder quemar la casa de Maedhros se marchó a ver si con Fingolfin encontraba a un mejor compañero de juegos. Y fue así como Maedhros pudo conservar su castillito hecho de piedritas y ladrillitos y que les sirva de lección a los demás cochinitos.

FIN


End file.
